Bring me home
by gothina234
Summary: Reid is used by a sadistic Unsub as a tool to release a prisoner and is taken hostage. As the team race to find Reid, they struggle to stay calm as they look for their lost agent. Reid has to stay strong as every hour passes but this may be what finally breaks him as the torture gets worse. Will the team find him alive? Or will they lose him forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, here is the new story that I promised for you all. As many of my regular readers know I like to get on with the action quickly so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I will update this next when I update my other stories. I've got into a nice little pattern now so I'm trying to keep to it. I'm very nervous about starting this story but I promise you there will be my usual dash of evil and plenty of Reid whump. I will also say now that there will be no slash in this or non-con. It's purely a torture story. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
><strong>

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid signed off on his last report before closing the file and placing it in his out pile. He yawned as he looked at the clock on his desk. The Sandman's melody was calling him. It was only seven o'clock and he was already exhausted. Being thrown around by Morgan during a mandatory training session would do that. His desk became shrouded in darkness as he switched off his lamp. The rest of the team had gone ahead to a bar with his blessing. Alcohol and exhaustion wouldn't be a good mix for him so he'd chosen to pass on the night out. As he made his way out of the FBI office and down the street, he wished he'd been able to bring his car into work that day. The Metro had been his chariot home for over a month now. He just didn't have the time or energy to do the repairs on the engine of his classic car.

He turned the corner to walk down the street. He wasn't surprised to see that he street was empty. There was a big game on. He expected some of the team was most likely watching the game at the bar.

"Hello, Dr Reid," a voice called behind him. He turned but failed to see the owner of his voice as his head exploded with pain. As his body collided with the pavement, his vision began to go dark. The concrete pavement dragged against his cheek as his body got pulled into an alley.

"No," he moaned before he succumbed to the pain and lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>As he began to regain consciousness, he began to hear a radio. Pain filled his mind as he tried to open his eyes. His lips felt dry and his shoulders ached. He tried to move his arms but found them tied behind him. His vision blurred as finally opened his eyes to see trees rushing past a dark tinted window, only illuminated by some light. He slowly turned his head to find himself in the front seat of a car with his wrists tied behind the seat with tape.<p>

"Nice to see you awake."

Reid blinked to try to relieve the pain in his head. He saw the person driving the car had one hand on the wheel while the other hand had a gun that was pointed at his stomach. The man had brown eyes and black hair. "W-Who are you?"

"You can called me Dell but that's not my real name. You're Dr Spencer Reid. You're going to help me get someone out of prison."

"You kidnapped me," Reid said angrily pulling at the tape around his wrists. "I'm a federal agent. You'll be in prison for life after this. No-one will give you what you want."

"I've followed you for a long time," Dell sighed before letting out a chuckle. "Your friends are very close to you. You're almost like a family. How far do you think they'll go to get you back? I imagine very far. You think the hit to your head was the worst I can do. I can do much worse. We're going to be in the car for a few days and you won't see your family again till I get what I want. Here are some ground rules. You piss me off or try to draw attention to us, I'll kill the person who you bring to my attention and then show you the meaning of pain. You make any sound while I talk to your superior, I'll cut that pretty little tongue out. As of now, you're going to be an obedient little agent."

"What do you want?" Reid said calmly even though every part inside of him struggled to stop panic from taking over him.

"You'll see," Dell smirked. "Don't worry about your head. I've cleaned it up and bandaged it. I don't need you attracting attention."

Reid stayed silent as Dell suddenly pulled into wooded area. He turned off the car and brought out Reid's phone.

"Put my phone down," Reid snapped. He didn't want this man talking with his team. He didn't want to be used by Dell to get what he wanted. Reid grunted as Dell slapped him across the face.

"Be a good little agent and shut up!" Dell yelled before scrolling through Reid's contact list and pressing Hotch's name. Reid scrunched his eyes closed as he tried to control the pain in his mind. He fought off the nausea that tried to overcome him. He looked up as Hotch's voice came from his phone on speakerphone.

"Reid, it's the middle of the night," Hotch yawned down the phone.

"That's sweet," Dell chuckled. "Big top agent is sleepy."

"Who is this?" Hotch snapped down the phone, his voice now alert. Reid desperately wanted to call out but kept his eyes on the gun pointed at his stomach.

"You can call me Dell. Listen, I'm going to get straight to the point. There is a prisoner in a Las Vegas prison by the name of Carey Lock. I want him released. Until he's released, you're lovely agent will be my companion and the longer you wait to release Carey, the more pain I deal to little Spencer."

"I can't agree to your demands without talking to my superiors. I need proof that Spencer Reid is still alive. Kidnapping a federal agent is a serious crime. We can do this without anyone getting hurt," Hotch said calmly. Reid knew his boss wasn't calm inside but shouting at Dell wouldn't help things.

Dell didn't say anything as he placed the phone on the dashboard. He kept the gun pointed at Reid but used his free hand to pull out a long sharp and thin piece of metal.

"I'll give you proof of life," Dell smiled before thrusting the piece of metal into top Reid's arm.

"Ahhh!" Reid screamed before moaning as Dell began to wiggle the piece of metal. "Hotch!"

"Stop! Just please stop!" Hotch yelled through the phone.

Dell gave the piece of metal one last twist before ripping the metal out causing Reid to let out a small scream. Reid couldn't help the tears that ran down his cheek. A warm sensation traveled down his arm as he felt blood leak from the hole that Dell had inflicted.

"Reid! Are you okay?" Hotch called down the phone.

Reid whimpered as the gun got pressed into his head wound. "Go ahead," Dell taunted. "Tell him how well you're doing."

"I'm f-f-fine," Reid stuttered before letting out a little sob. "I'm okay, Hotch."

"Carey Lock," Dell sighed before bringing the gun away from Reid's head. "You have a job to do, Agent Hotchner. Do it or I'll hurt your boy again."

* * *

><p>Hotch shook as the dead tone filled the room. The sound of Reid's scream echoed through his mind as he rushed to his closet and quickly got dressed. He pressed Morgan's number as he ran down the steps to grab his keys. Jack was staying with a friend for the night. He gulped and rushed out of the house. Morgan's phone went to voice mail.<p>

"Dammit, Morgan. Pick up!"

* * *

><p>Morgan moaned as he heard his cellphone buzzing next to his bed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before untangling himself from Savannah and grabbing his phone. He quickly answered the call. "Hello."<p>

"Morgan, I need you at the office now."

"Hotch, it's the middle of the night."

"Reid's been kidnapped."

Morgan threw aside his bed covers and ripped open his closet. "How do you know? Who took him? Is he okay?"

"No, he isn't. Someone called Dell called me from Reid's phone and he wants someone called Carey lock released from jail. Look, Morgan, he's been hurt. I don't know how bad but the son of a bitch has hurt him. We need to get to the BAU and get this sorted. I'm going to call the rest of the team and have Rossi go to Reid's apartment. I need you to meet him there."

"I'll kill the son of a bitch for hurting Reid. I'll get to Reid's apartment."

* * *

><p>Garcia rushed into the office and into the BAU room where the other members of the team had gathered. She immediately began to set up her laptop at the table. Hotch came over to her and held her hands as they shook. She was near tears and struggling to stay calm. "I need you be strong and calm. We all need to keep our minds clear so we can find Reid and bring him home."<p>

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's just that he barely survived being shot and I don't want to think about what's being done to him. You said on the phone that he's been hurt."

"He's been hurt but he's alive. I need you to retrace Reid's footsteps from last night. I checked with security and they said that he left at seven o'clock. I need you to see where he went after he left here. Morgan and Rossi are checking his apartment and they didn't find any signs of a break in or struggle."

"We'll bring him home, won't we?" Garcia said.

"Yes, we will. He's a survivor and I'm going to catch this Dell bastard if it's the last thing I do," Hotch promised.

**Please review**

**I'm setting this before the start of Season ten as I feel there hasn't been great development in the new season so far. Where's the Reid goodies?! Anyway, you all have the choice of having Blake in story or not having her in it. I can make it that she did leave or she never left. I can't write Kate Callahan. I'm not really liking her character so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone. Here is the next chapter for you all. Thank you for such a great reception to the first chapter and I am really excited to do this story. I've decided to have it that Blake never left the BAU. I was really starting to find her a good fit in the team dynamic. Kate just doesn't fit well in my opinion. Some of you wanted Emily so I may bring her in at some point into the story. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
><strong>

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews. You're superb and magnificent. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid grunted as Dell viciously tied the bandage around his arm to stop the bleeding. Dell stared at him with eyes of pure evil. "I'm sorry, Dr Reid. Did that hurt? I thought FBI agents are supposed to take pain like real men."

"They will never release him," Reid snapped. "The FBI doesn't negotiate with men like you. What did Carey Lock even do to get into prison?"

"You just have to know everything," Dell sighed before grabbing his jaw and holding Reid against the tinted window. "He's coming out and that's all you need to know. Your team will do anything to get you back and I am looking forward to hearing what they have to say after I have you screaming for them. If they are good and do what I say, I may just give you back to them but I never said in one piece. You'll only talk when I speak to you. Piss me off with that annoying voice much more and I'll cut out that little tongue of yours."

Reid winced as Dell removed his hand. He moved his jaw to try to get rid of the pain. He turned his head at the sound of tape being pulled. It was large clear tape and he failed to stop it from being put over his mouth and wrapped around his head. He was glad his hair was short at the back as it wouldn't be so painful when the tape got taken off. He let out a few muffled moans.

Dell turned on the car and smirked at Reid. "We're in for a long journey so get comfortable. Remember my warning. You draw attention to us, I'll kill them and then have fun hurting you."

Reid leaned back in the seat and tried to stay calm as Dell pulled back onto the main road.

_'You can find me. Just find me like you always have'_ Reid thought desperately as he watched cars pass them by through the dark tinted windows.

* * *

><p>Garcia searched through the CCTV. Her heart ached as she watched Reid leave the BAU and walk down the streets. No-one was on the street that her junior g-man walked down. She paused it as she watched a figure come out of the shadows from an alley. "Hotch, I have something."<p>

Hotch, Blake and JJ walked over to the computer and stared at the screen as Garcia play the video. All three gasped as they watched the figure behind Reid smash a pole against Reid's head. Garcia covered her mouth as she watched Reid crash to the floor. The unsub began to pull him back into the alley by his ankles. The unsub had kept his face hidden with a cap and had disappeared into the darkness with their youngest member.

"I can't get a clear shot of his face," she cried. "He hit him so hard."

"Reid is alive and we need to focus on that," Blake said before rubbing Garcia's shoulder. "We'll get him back."

Hotch pulled out his phone and dialed Morgan's number. He waited for an answer.

"Hotch, have you got anything?" Morgan said as soon as he answered the phone.

"I need you to go to an alley that is a few blocks away from the BAU. Reid got knocked out with a metal pole and dragged into an alley. I need you and Rossi to check it out."

* * *

><p>Rossi and Morgan parked by the alley and dodged a few people as they entered the alley that Hotch had directed them to. They both put on gloves and searched for signs of Reid's abduction.<p>

"Morgan, I've got a trail of blood," Rossi said as he moved some paper cups and rubbish from the trail. "It looks like he hid the blood with some rubbish."

"With that amount of blood, Reid's got a concussion and a bad head wound. Rossi, when I get my hands on this bastard, I'm going to make him pay."

"Save your anger for when we find Reid. You can take it up with the unsub then. We need to find Reid before this son of a bitch kills him. We both know that if we give him Carey Lock, he will kill Reid before he would ever give him back."

"I'm not losing Reid this way," Morgan said strongly. "He's gone through enough."

He turned and began to follow the trail of blood to a nearby dumpster. Rossi came over, grabbed a crate and put it next to the dumpster. He stepped up to it and looked in the dumpster. He saw a brown strap peeking out from a bunch of Styrofoam boxes. Wrapping his hand around the strap, he pulled it up and out into the alley. Both of the saw the smear of crimson blood over the satchel. Morgan opened it with his gloved hands to see Reid's badge inside along with his wallet. He checked the wallet and found it empty of cash.

"He took Reid's cash but none of the cards," Morgan observed.

"Morgan, we have a bigger problem," Rossi said. "Reid's gun isn't here."

* * *

><p>"You're the loner type," Dell spoke after about an hour of driving in silence. Reid looked at him before looking back out of the window. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hit a nerve?"<p>

Dell let out a loud chuckle. Reid pulled against the tape around his wrists before stilling at Dell's stare.

"I watched you for a while and all I saw was your team going off and having fun at bars while you went home and locked yourself away from the world. For a team that is supposedly family to you, they don't seem to care about you. I mean, it's not exactly a surprise they don't like having you hang around them. You're just around to make them feel better."

Reid tried to yell at Dell to shut up but it came out muffled.

"For someone who seeks to prove the truth in almost everything, you don't like hearing it."

Dell looked at Reid's legs and saw him squirmed uncomfortably. He pulled into a dirt road and turned off the car. "Does little Spencer need to go to the bathroom?"

Reid nodded his head slowly and avoided making eye contact with Dell.

"I'm going to cut the tape from your wrists but I'll be holding a gun to your head the entire time while you handcuff your hands in front of you. I took the liberty of borrowing the ones from your bag. Now, you're going to be a good little hostage and not try anything stupid. I'm not afraid to put a few holes in you. Do you understand?"

Reid nodded his head again. Dell grabbed his gun and a pair of scissors from the glove compartment. He left the car and went into the back seat.

"Don't expect many of these breaks?" Dell said before putting the gun to the back of Reid's head. Relief flood through Reid as the tape got cut from his wrists. He slowly brought his hands in front of him and peeled off the tape from his red and chaffed wrists. Dell threw the handcuffs on Reid's lap and nudged the gun against his head. "Put them on."

A small moment of hesitation passed before Reid handcuffed his hands in front of him with difficulty. Dell got out of the car and opened the passenger door. Reid grunted as Dell grabbed the back of his neck and yanked him from the seat. He pushed Reid forward and pressed the gun to his back. "Start walking."

Reid shivered as a gust of cold wind invaded his small frame. The weather was cold and winter had definitely arrived. As he got marched deeper into the woods, his mind went to the team and how much he missed them. He just wanted to go back home to them safely. He froze as he heard Dell's voice. "Walk over to the tree and do your business, Dr Reid. Don't worry, I can't see whatever small thing you have."

Nothing but embarrassment and fear came through Reid as he walked to the tree. He urinated as quickly as he could and tried to block out Dell's laughter behind him. The tape around wrapped around his head and over his mouth felt tight and suffocating. He zipped up his trousers and turned back around.

"Come back here, Dr Reid," Dell ordered.

He walked over, his feet dragging against the forest floor slightly in response to the fear pumping through his veins. As he neared Dell's side, he knew he had to fight and get away at any cost. He held his hands together and prepared himself as he took the last step.

"You're so pathetic," Dell taunted. "I don't-"

Dell grunted as Reid smashed his hands into his face and fell to the floor. Reid tried to grab the gun but fell to the floor as a hand wrapped around his ankle. Dell screamed with anger as Reid smashed his foot into his face. Reid scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he could into the forest and away from Dell. He could hear his kidnapper yelling and running after him.

He had to keep running. He couldn't stop.

* * *

><p>Reid collapsed against a tree after ten minutes and breathed heavily through his nose. His chest burned from all the running and he was starting to feel weak. He clawed at the tape around his mouth but couldn't unwrap it from around his mouth. He leaned against the tree and had to resist the urge to go asleep. His vision blurred and he felt incredibly dizzy. His arm ached with pain from falling on it during the fight.<p>

He whipped around as he heard a stick snap behind him.

"You little bastard!"

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone. Here is the next chapter for you all. Sorry for it being later than usual but I've had a bad week with my neurological disorder and it has taken me a little longer to get all my writing done. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and there is still a lot more to go on the road to torturing Reid. I forgot how good I was at torturing him. Sorry for leaving you all on a cliffhanger. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
><strong>

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews, they're absolutely amazing and they've really cheered me up. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid moaned in pain as Dell smashed the butt of the gun across his face. He fell to the forest floor as pain shot through his head. Dell stormed over to him and delivered a brutal kick to Reid's stomach. "I told you not to do anything stupid! You split my damn lip. I make good on my promises. I'm going to show you some pain very soon."

Dell brought up the butt of his gun and smashed it into Reid's head again. Reid's eyes closed as the pain became too much. The darkness provided him with safety but it also brought fear.

* * *

><p>Reid moaned as he began to wake up. His entire head felt as if someone was constantly shouting in his ear. Sluggishly, he opened his eyes to see Dell standing next to him with a large smile on his face. "Hello, Dr Reid. I see you've woken up in time for your punishment."<p>

A few muffled whimpers escaped into the tape as Reid laid on the forest floor. His arms had been taped behind his back again. He noticed his legs had also been tied to a tree, each on one side of the tree and the rope around it. Dell knelt and gripped Reid's hair. He yanked up his head and grinned. "I warned you. This is all your fault but trust me, I'm going to enjoy doing this."

Dell walked away for a moment before returning with a sledgehammer in his hand. Reid's eyes widened as he realized what Dell was about to do. He shook his head frantically as Dell brought down the sledgehammer to one of his legs.

Unbelievable pain beyond measure ripped through his leg. He screamed into the tape over his mouth and sobbed as the pain began to spread up his leg and through his body. Tears spread down his cheeks. He struggled to stop himself from blacking out from the pain. Dell almost cackled as he walked around to the other side of Reid and brought up the hammer again. "Let's see you run now!"

Searing pain like fire rushed through him as he felt his second leg break. He didn't have any chance to scream as he passed out from the pain.

* * *

><p>Dell tossed the hammer to the floor and brushed his hands together. He knelt next to Reid and delighted in the sight of some bone sticking out from the agent's leg. He grabbed the bag he had brought and pulled out what he would need to keep the leg stable. He couldn't have his hostage dying too early.<p>

* * *

><p>Garcia looked at the picture of Carey Lock and felt nothing but pure hatred. She was searching for anyone who may have the means or reason to want Carey Lock out of prison. Morgan and Rossi had returned from searching the alley and forensics were now searching the scene for anything that could help them find Reid. Nothing came forward to her as she looked into Carey Lock's past except for the fact that he was a sick bastard after doing the things he had done. He had tortured and killed four people in their homes. The crime scene photos sickened her as she sent them to the team's tablets for analysis. She couldn't track Reid's phone and knew Dell was somehow blocking her from doing it.<p>

JJ looked up from her tablet. "Garcia, has anyone stuck out in Carey's past?"

"No," she answered with frustration. "He seemed like a loner before he entered prison two years ago. Both his parents are dead and he has no siblings or close relatives. He worked various jobs but didn't stay in one place for long. He's got no children or a spouse. I'm useless."

"Garcia, don't say that," JJ said. "We'll get him back."

"I just hate that he's alone with some sadistic man whom is hurting him," she sighed.

"Wait," Blake said suddenly as leaned up in her seat. "How old is Carey Lock again?"

"Fifty six," Garcia confirmed.

"It says here in his file that he's been diagnosed with liver disease. What if there is no family connection to the person who took Reid?"

"What do you mean?" Morgan questioned.

"We may have not have seen his face on the camera but I'd estimate Dell is in his late twenties or early thirties. Dell could be a protegé to Lock. He's trying to free his mentor from prison. Dell must have watched Reid and most likely us before making his move. He's hurt Reid which means he has no lack of knowledge on how to torture someone. I will guess that Dell has killed before and if we don't get Reid back, it's likely he'll kill Reid too after getting Carey back. Carey Lock taught Dell how to become a proficient killer."

Hotch was about to talk when his cellphone began to ring.

* * *

><p>A wave of sickness washed over Reid as he regained consciousness. His vision blurred and his breathing got heavier and heavier as he tried to move his legs. He cried out and realized the tape was no longer over his mouth. He was in the backseat of Dell's car and cried out again as the car went over a bump and came to a stop. He could barely concentrate as Dell opened the door at the bottom of his feet. His arms were now tied to the door above him tightly. As he moved his gaze over his legs, he found them splinted, iced with some packs and one of them wrapped up with bloody bandages.<p>

"How are we doing, Dr Reid?" Dell grinned.

"Y-You broke my damn legs!" Reid snapped before taking a deep breath to deal with pain. Dell brought his phone up with Hotch's contact details on it.

"I do love your phone. Don't have hope that your team can track this phone. I have a nice little trick that disabled that. We're going to give your team a call and see if they've done what I've asked."

Reid tried to argued but couldn't talk as Dell slammed a beefy hand over his mouth. Dell put the phone on speaker.

"Hello," Hotch's voice came down the phone.

"Hello, Agent Hotchner. Are you and your team being good and doing what I asked?"

"My superiors are reluctant to release Carey due to his actions and are refusing to negotiate with a kidnapper. I'm trying to work out a deal but you need to give us more time."

"That is not what I wanted to hear and that's bad news for Dr Reid. I'm going to punish him even more now. He was a very disobedient man and tried to get away. He won't be doing that again."

"What did you do to him?" Hotch said, his voice slightly panicked.

Dell put the phone to Reid's ear. "Tell them what I did."

The beefy hand got removed from Reid's mouth.

"Hotch," Reid cried shakily, cursing himself for crying.

"Reid, what did he do? How badly hurt are you? We're doing everything we can to get you back."

A small scream escaped his lips as Dell hit one of his legs. He coughed as let out a small sob. Nothing but pained breathing filled the air.

"Reid!" Morgan's voice came down the line.

"Tell them what I did," Dell growled.

His bottom lip quivered as he spoke. "H-He broke both my legs," he cried as Dell hovered over him. "It really hurts and I-I think the bone is through the skin on one of them. I-I can't move my legs and I-I'm scared. I tried to get away but I-I failed. Hotch, I'm sorry."

"We're going to get you back," Hotch promised down the phone. "Don't give up."

Dell grabbed one of Reid's legs and squeezed it. He relished as a loud, ear-piercing scream escaped his hostage. "Ahhhhhh! Stop!"

The voices of the young man's team came through the phone as they shouted with concern.

"Release Carey Lock or I'll torture him till his last breath. Get it done!"

As he disconnected the call, he watched Reid's eyes roll up and close as he passed out from the pain again.

* * *

><p>Garcia couldn't stop shaking as the dial tone filled the room. Her mascara ran down her cheeks as she began to cry. Morgan rushed to her and held her in his arms. "He'll be okay," Morgan soothed even though he struggled to believe his own words. She leaned into his chest and struggled to calm herself down.<p>

"Morgan, h-he broke our baby geniuses legs," she shook her head. "He's in so much pain. Y-You heard him scream."

"We need to find him soon," JJ said. "He's in danger of infections and we have no idea about the conditions of his legs. If the bone pierced anything that might stop the blood flow to his foot than he may lost his foot. Spence told me all these fact about blood circulation. He's defenseless."

"He tried to get away," Hotch sighed before running his hand through his hair. "He broke Reid's legs to stop him attempting another escape. Garcia, where is Carey Lock currently incarcerated?"

Garcia came out from Morgan's hug and typed on her laptop. "South Dakota state penitentiary."

"I want road blocks set up in every state from here to that prison and road blocks set up in South Dakota near and around the prison. He'll want to be as close as he can to the prison to get Carey. I plan to get him before he can reach the prison. We have no idea how long he's been on the road but it's clear he's driving. There is no other way he could transport Reid. Garcia, how long does it take to drive from Virginia to South Dakota?" Hotch asked.

"Twenty two hours," Morgan answered before Garcia could even check. "Reid talked about distances in the US once while we were on the jet."

"That sounds like our genius," Garcia smiled.

"We need to find him before he reaches South Dakota. Dell will have to stop at some point to sleep so that gives us some extra time," Rossi said. "I'll speak with Cruz and see about having Carey Lock brought into our custody in South Dakota."

* * *

><p>Dell pulled into a cheap motel and rubbed his tired eyes as night had come across the sky. He turned to his backseat to see that his hostage was still unconscious. He walked into the motel and paid for a room in cash. He paid extra to not be disturbed. The owner was happy to oblige. He was more interested in the beers nestled behind him and a football game on the television. Most of the keys were still present behind the motel desk which made Dell smile.<p>

He made his way back to the car and moved half of his supplies into the motel room before opening the backseat and cutting the part of the rope connected to the door. The young man didn't even wake as he got dragged from the car and into the motel room. Dell shut the door of the car and walked into the room. He grabbed under Reid's shoulders and dragged into the bath where he proceeded to gag him and secure him to the bath.

"Sleep while you can," Dell smirked. "You won't like what I have planned when you're awake."

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone. Here is the next chapter for you all. I know, I'm surprised at even myself, it's only been three days since my last update. I will not be updating Never alone again as I'm altering a few parts of it so that will get updated in the next day or so. You're going to hate me for the ending of this but I wouldn't be me if I didn't do it. Hotch knows the name of Dell and he would have told the team. Sorry for not making that clearer. He'll be known as Dell from now on. I know it isn't related but I wondered if anyone is watching the new program called Forever on ABC. I love it and I was thinking about starting a story for it. Anyway, enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you.  
><strong>

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're wonderful and beautiful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**A few hours later**

Warm tears dripped down his cheeks as he laid in the tub as still has he could. Every movement sent waves of pain through his legs and body. The bandage around his leg was now a crimson red. He winced as he remembered the pain he had felt as Dell had broken both his legs. Reid listened to Dell snoring away in the motel room and hoped the team was close to finding him. He needed to get to a hospital. A creak brought his attention to the doorway of the bathroom. Dell marched in and smirked at Reid. "I see you're awake. I didn't know FBI agents could be so lazy."

Reid had no choice but to stay silent with the tape over his mouth. Dell walked to the toilet behind Reid and relieved himself. "Nothing like a few hours of sleep to give you new ideas," Dell said as he finished. "I suppose I should check in on your team. I can't have them slacking off."

Dell produced Reid's cellphone but didn't call the team. He brought up the video recorder and pressed record. He pointed it at Reid and chuckled. "Hello, BAU team. Doesn't Spencer look comfortable. I hope you're doing what I told you. I'll be checking on things soon but I wanted to show you what your delay has cost Spencer."

Dell bent down next to Reid and continued to speak. "I'm having fun with your boy, Agent Hotchner. I wonder how you feel when you see him in pain."

Reid barely had time to react as Dell grabbed his left ring finger and snapped it back. A muffled scream filled the room as Reid felt his finger break. He clenched his eyes shut and whimpered into the tape.

Dell laughed loudly and grabbed Reid's hair. He yanked him close and looked into his eyes. He held the camera close to Reid's face. "Do you see his fear? It's pathetic."

A muffled grunt escaped Reid as Dell threw back his head and pointed the camera at his legs. "Look at how broken I've made him. He's like my own personal marionette. I control everything about him."

Suddenly, Dell's hand covered Reid's nose and pinched the nostrils closed. Reid struggled as much as he could as his body got deprived of oxygen. Fear came through him as his vision began to go dark. His eyes began to flutter as his lungs burned. Dell brought his hand away and Reid breathed in deeply through his nose. His eyes watered as he tried to gain control of breathing.

"I'll be calling you soon. I just wanted to give you a good look at Spencer before I make him unrecognizable."

Dell stopped the video and let out a content sigh. "Let's give your team a little show."

* * *

><p>Hotch shook away the tired feeling that tried to trap his mind and concentrated on the board in front of him. Garcia was guzzling her second cup of coffee when a small beep came from Hotch's phone. He brought it out to find a video message from Reid. "Garcia, I've got a video from the Dell."<p>

Garcia took the phone and synched it with the television. She brought up the video as Hotch brought the rest of the team into the room. She played the video but gasped in horror at the sight of Reid. His face was very bruised and blood was soaking through a bandage on his forehead. His lips were now taped together while his hands had gotten secured to the bathtub. The fear in Reid's eyes was visible to all of them.

_'Hello, BAU team. Doesn't Spencer look comfortable. I hope you're doing what I told you. I'll be checking on things soon but I wanted to show you what your delay has cost Spencer. I'm having fun with your boy, Agent Hotchner. I wonder how you feel when you see him in pain," _Dell taunted as he moved the phone closer to Reid.

"No!" Garcia and Hotch cried out together as Dell grabbed Reid's finger and broke it. The rest of the team all stared at the screen in shock as Reid let out a muffled scream.

Dell grabbed Reid's hair on the video and pointed the camera at Reid's eyes. _"Do you see his fear? It's pathetic."_

Dell let go of Reid's hair and moved the camera down to Reid's leg. Hotch felt sick as he took in the sight of Reid's broken legs. The bloody bandage revealed how much blood Reid was losing. He put his arm around Garcia to comfort her as she began to cry.

_'Look at how broken I've made him. He's like my own personal marionette. I control everything about him.'_

"Stop hurting him," Garcia cried out as she watched Dell begin to suffocate Reid. Her junior g-man screamed into the tape over his mouth as his ability to breathe got stopped. "You son of a bitch! Just stop it."

Hotch hugged her to his chest so she couldn't see the screen. He watched as Dell allowed Reid to breathe again. Reid looked so scared and it broke his heart to see the youngest of his team suffering so much.

_'I'll be calling you soon. I just wanted to give you a good look at Spencer before I make him unrecognizable.'_

The video cut out and the room was only filled with Garcia's sobs.

* * *

><p>Reid grunted and screamed into the tape as he got dragged back into the back of Dell's car and tied to the door. Dell leaned over him and grinned. "I thought you'd put up more of a fight than this."<p>

Dell brought out a large blanket and covered Reid with it, shrouding him in darkness. "I know how much you love the dark."

He listened as Dell left the car and went back into the motel room. He moaned as despair came over him. Dell was most likely using cash and the team had no way of tracking the car. They would have found him by now. A gust of cold wind came into the car as Dell left the back door open. Panic came through him as the blanket was suddenly pulled off him.

"What the hell?" a man said from the door, his eyes wide with shock. "You're the guy on the TV."

Reid was only able to let out muffled pleas before the sound of gunshot fill the night. Horror filled Reid as blood splattered over his clothes and face. The man's body fell against the car with a thud before sliding to the ground.

"You had to be a nosy little motel man," Dell sneered before staring at Reid, who was now shaking with shock. He could feel the blood on his face and in his hair.

Reid screamed into the tape over his mouth and struggled as Dell wrapped his hand around his throat. He wheezed as darkness began to shroud his vision. As his body succumbed to the comfort of unconsciousness, he saw the look of pleasure Dell was getting from torturing him.

"He'll be so proud when I show you to him," Dell sighed happily.

* * *

><p>Hotch could barely keep himself from losing control as he traveled on the jet to the prison Carey Lock was being held in. He had kept Garcia and JJ back at the BAU but he needed the rest of the team in South Dakota. Rossi was staring out of the window in deep thought while Blake was going through the files. Morgan sat across from him and was rubbing his thumb over something in his hand.<p>

"Morgan, what are you doing?" Hotch asked.

Morgan opened his hand to show a cross connected to a chain. "I just want to bring him back alive and safe," Morgan said sadly. "He's really hurt and I'm not there to help, Hotch. I was praying that he stays strong and that Dell doesn't kill him. We can help him get better but we can't lose him. We won't survive if he dies. You saw Reid in the video. He's hurt and in a lot of pain. I swear, I'm going to kill Dell when I get hold of him."

"Reid is strong and he'll survive this," Hotch tried to assure Morgan. "I feel helpless sitting here but we need to beat him to South Dakota. We couldn't do anything from the BAU but we can get him before he gets to the prison. He won't get by the roadblocks."

"I want to be stationed at the one on the border of South Dakota. I want first shot at catching this bastard."

Hotch didn't get a chance to speak as Garcia came up on the laptop screen. JJ came behind her. Hotch could see both had red and puffy eyes.

"Hotch, there was a murder at a motel in Springfield, Illinois," JJ explained. "Gunshot to the back of the head. Dell murdered the motel manager."

"Are we sure it is Dell?" Rossi questioned.

Garcia brought up a photo. Hotch stared at the screen intently as he instantly recognized the gun in the picture with a post it note taped to it.

"That's Reid's gun," Morgan said. "Did he use Reid's gun to kill the motel owner?"

"We don't know yet," Garcia answered. "We are waiting on forensics to get back to us from Illinois."

"What does the note say?"

"Chop, chop, Agent Hotchner," Garcia said shakily. "There were no cameras so we can't get the bastard's identity."

"Morgan," Hotch said in a low, angry voice. "You're being place on the roadblock you want. You get the chance to kill Dell, you do it."

* * *

><p>A burning pain filled Reid's cheek as he became aware again. A rattle of coughs came through his chest as thirst came to his mind. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see Dell standing above him. His hands were now free and the tape was gone from his mouth.<p>

"Y-You didn't have to kill that man," Reid rasped.

"He saw you and I couldn't have my fun spoiled so soon," Dell sneered before bringing out a black rod behind his back. "Do you recognize this?"

Reid could barely focus with pounding in his head. "No, I don't."

"It's a cattle prod," Dell grinned with glee. "Let's see how loud you can scream. Oh, and don't worry. No-one will hear you. I've made it extra strong just for you."

"Nahhh!" Reid screeched as the cattle prod touched the skin of his stomach, sending a charge through his already fragile body.

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone. Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and while some of you may think that things are going quickly, I have plenty of twists coming for you all so don't worry. I'm not sure when I'll be updating after this chapter as the next week is busy with it being Christmas and then two days after, it's my birthday! Most likely, I'll be updating next Sunday. I know this is gruesome but I'm getting into my Reid whump mode again. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
><strong>

**Thank you for the reviews, I can say that I love all of them including one from Guest that, well, I found very interesting. I would like to point out that I appreciate the feedback and the time you took writing it out. My fanfiction writing and my personal writing are very different. I've been working on my book for three years while most of my fanfics take only two months or so. Writing stories for fanfiction is a way of venting feelings and is a hobby. I like to think that my stories don't focus too much on the torture but on the sense of family within the team. In my stories, I like to show that someone can go from a very dark place to a very strong place with help from their family. I understand your views and respect your opinion. Everyone is entitled to their opinion. Please though, if you don't like my stories, then don't read them. I could do something else with my time but I don't want to. Thanks!  
><strong>

**Enjoy and please review **

**All mistakes are my own**

"Scream for me," Dell laughed maliciously as he brought up the cattle prod and shoved it to Reid's stomach again. Reid screamed at the pain racing through his veins. He wanted to pass out but his body wouldn't let him succumb to the darkness. Dell brought the prod away and dialed Hotch's number. He placed the phone on speaker and waited for an answer.

"I'm here," Hotch's voice came down the phone. Reid heard his boss's voice but couldn't call out. His body still twitched from the shocks as he laid on the ground.

"How are you doing with your task, Agent Hotchner?"

"Dell is being placed in FBI custody till you arrive in South Dakota. We can negotiate a transfer when you call us with a place to meet. Spencer needs medical attention and we can do this without you hurting him further," Hotch said down the phone.

"We could but then I would get bored," Dell chuckled. "I'm glad to hear you are being obedient little agents. Do you miss Spencer?"

"We care about him and we want to get him back safely," Hotch said as calmly as he could.

Dell brought the prod to Reid stomach again causing him to let out a ear-piercing scream.

"You hear that, Agent Hotchner," Dell shouted down the phone. "That's the sound of your boy screaming because you didn't get this done sooner."

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Hotch yelled. "He hasn't done anything to you."

Dell brought the prod away and placed the phone near Reid's twitching body. His eyes were bright with enjoyment as he watched his hostage breathe heavily and cry. "Spencer, tell them how you are feeling. Go on, let them know."

"H-Hotch," Reid sobbed as he laid on the forest floor. "Hotch, help me. H-He killed someone b-because they saw me. Y-You have to find me."

"We'll find you, I promise," Hotch said shakily down the phone. "Just hang on. You can make it through this. You're the strongest out of all of us."

"It hurts," Reid shook his head gently, regretting his decision as pain ripped through his head.

"It's about to hurt a lot more," Dell grinned at Reid. He turned off the cattle prod and circled Reid. He brought it up and slammed it into Reid's chest. A small scream left Reid's lips before he began to cough. A long line of grunts and moans escaped Reid as Dell continued to slam the thick black cattle prod into his frail body.

"We're complying with you," Hotch screamed down the phone. "There is no reason for you to hurt him."

Dell stepped back after delivering two brutal hits across Reid's face. He brushed a hand through his hair and felt a familiar rush come through his body. A rush from having complete control over the man on the ground. He picked up the phone as he watched the swelling begin on the young man's face. "I'm doing this because it is fun. I've always hated people like you since you took him away from me. I'm looking down at Spencer now and I feel alive. Something I doubt Spencer will be for very long if you continue to piss me off. Why would you even want him back? He's pathetic. He's sobbing a mess. Nothing but weak."

Reid's face scrunched as he heard the last word. "I'm n-not weak," he coughed as the swelling around his eyes began to affect his vision. "I'm not weak."

"He's not weak," Hotch said angrily. "He's strong and he'll make it through this."

"Well, only time will tell if he can take the rest of his punishment," Dell stoically said before disconnecting the call. He rose to his feet and glared at Reid. "Only a weakling agent would cry."

Reid didn't get the chance to respond as Dell smashed the cattle prod across his face, sending him finally into the realm on unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Hotch threw his phone to the table and stormed out of the room. He walked into the restroom and locked the door. As he looked at himself in the mirror, all he saw was failure in his features. The youngest of his team was being tortured mercilessly by a killer's protegé whom was on the edge of insanity. He could still hear Reid screaming in his head.<p>

He remembered meeting Spencer for the first time. It didn't seem so long ago but it was.

* * *

><p><em>Hotch walked with Gideon to the latter's office. "He's twenty-one, Gideon. You know the rules about bringing someone into the FBI. You already said he's not doing that great in the academy."<em>

_"He's doing fine in most areas but he's having some trouble in the hand to hand and gun training. I know the rules but Spencer is a unique case and I know he can bring great things to the unit. His ability to profile cases and suspects is incredible. I can talk with the directors about making exceptions and even the academy but I need your support and the support of the team to bring him in. I want him to come straight to the BAU. You already know about his IQ, his eidetic memory and his ability to read at twenty thousand words per minute. His education is also vital to the unit. He'll be twenty-two by the time he finishes the academy."_

_Hotch stood outside Gideon's office where Spencer was waiting. "He may have knowledge that could beat a library but he's young and this job takes a toll on our lives. You know that. What are other agents going to think when they're passed over for someone fresh out of the academy? What if we send him into the field and something happens to him. The media already takes every opportunity to show what they think are mistakes from us."_

_"Bringing him into the unit would not be a mistake. I would place my career on it. Just meet him and talk to him."_

_"I'll talk to him," Hotch sighed before opening the door. He looked to the bookshelf where Spencer, who looked younger than twenty-one, was browsing the titles. Spencer turned and tensed slightly with anxiety._

_"Spencer, this is SSA Aaron Hotchner," Gideon introduced. "Hotch, this is Dr Spencer Reid."_

_"Impressive title at such a young age," Hotch smiled before moving to shake Reid's hand. Reid swiftly shook his head causing Hotch to put down his hand._

_"I enjoy learning and I don't really think about titles. It's an honor to meet you. I've studied some of your past cases and they're very impressive," Reid rattled off quickly. "I'm sorry for not shaking your hand but shaking hands can pass on an incredible amount of pathogens. I'm sorry."_

_"That's okay," Hotch nodded. "I hope you don't mind my asking this. When were you diagnosed with Aspergers and autism?"_

_Reid gulped and shared a nervous glance with Gideon. "I-I only have minor autism and I was diagnosed when I was younger. Such conditions are not uncommon with someone with my intellect. It's easy to spot to the trained eye. I'm not offended."_

_"Tell me something you know about me," Hotch said._

_Gideon nodded and Reid took a deep breath. "Judging by your suit and posture, I would say that you used to be a lawyer. Your wedding ring indicates that you're married but taking in the mild bags under your eyes, I would say you don't have a child. You've been married for a long time judging by the condition of your ring. I would say you're married to your first love. Your job is important to you and your calm nature suggests you are able to deal with intense and dangerous situations. Your leadership values that I've studied also show that it is likely you have a younger sibling, most likely a brother."_

_Hotch couldn't stop the smile on his face at Reid's accurate profile. Gideon gave a small chuckle at Hotch's reaction._

_"You'll fit in here if we can manage to get you in," Hotch smiled. "You're very impressive."_

_"Thank you, sir."_

* * *

><p>Hotch blinked away the stress that was trying to take over his body. He needed to be a leader so they could get Reid back.<p>

"We're getting you back alive."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Six hours later<strong>

Reid moaned in pain as he became aware again. He tried to open his eyes but found it too painful to open them. After the brutal beating he had received from Dell, he knew his eyes were swollen, bruised and bloody. Nothing but darkness surrounded him. His breathing was uneven and wheezy. As he tried to breathe through his mouth, he found his mouth unable to open because of duct tape. Reid knew he was no longer in the backseat, the surface beneath him was hard and he recognized it as the floor of a car trunk. His arms were now strapped down too.

Car horns blared around him bringing despair. Help was so close but he couldn't call out. The car moved slowly and he faintly heard voices from outside the trunk.

"What is your business in South Dakota today?" he heard a voice speak outside of the trunk. He recognized it immediately.

It was Morgan's voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone. Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I've squeezed in these updates after all the lovely reviews that you left and I couldn't take putting you through the torture of my cliffhangers through Christmas. There won't be a update till Sunday after this and the only reason I was able to do these was because I had some unexpected spare time. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
><strong>

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're beautiful and I love you. You keep a smile on my face. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own (might be more than usual as rushed to get this out)**

Reid tugged weakly at the binds that kept him strapped down to the trunk. "Hmm," he moaned into the tape as he tried to call out. He listened as Morgan spoke with Dell.

"I'm just heading to see family, sir," Dell said in a polite voice. "My sister just had a baby. Can't wait to see the little angel. This road block usually isn't here when I visit."

"We're looking for someone who is of interest to the FBI," Morgan's voice echoed through the trunk.

Reid turned his head and cried at the pain that filled his head. It almost felt like someone was slowly driving a nail into his skull. He caught the edge of the tape on the floor and slowly began working to get it off his mouth enough to call out or at least try. He couldn't let this chance go by. The body could only go through so much and his couldn't take any more. He couldn't see anything, both legs were broken, bruises covered his body and throat and his head was swimming with pain. More of the tape began to move away from his mouth.

* * *

><p>Morgan looked at the man in front of him and felt there was something off with the man. "I need to see your license and registration. I just need to check your identity."<p>

"No problem," the man shrugged before pulling his wallet out of his pocket, Morgan took the license as it was handed to him.

"So, Darren Welsh, how often do you visit here?"

"When I can usually but I took time off work to see my niece."

"You haven't seen any odd behavior with other drivers on the road, have you? We're asking everyone."

"No, nothing odd. Just the occasional middle finger," Darren answered. Morgan was about to speak again when he heard a small noise. He frowned and looked around for the source of the sound. "Is there a problem, officer?"

"MORGAN!" Reid's voice screamed from the trunk of the car. Morgan brought his hand to his gun but have to dive out of the way as Darren whipped out a gun and fired at him.

"Shoot out the tires!" Morgan yelled to fellow officers around him as the car shot forward towards a barrier. He took careful aim and began shooting at the back tires. The sound of the gunshots wasn't the sound ringing in Morgan's ears. The only sound was Reid's voice screaming his name. He landed two shots into the back tire as it smashed through the barrier. The car veered down to the left and flipped down the grass verge near the roadside. He raced in front of the other officers down the verge to see a flash of a black coat running into some bushes.

"Go after him," he ordered the other officers. "Do not let him get away."

Morgan holstered his gun and slid next to the trunk of the upside down car.

"Reid, kid! Can you hear me?" he yelled as he tried to get the trunk open. A crowbar appeared next to him in a female officer's hand. He swiftly grabbed it and pried the crooked trunk open. The crowbar slid from his hands as the sight of his best friend fill his vision. Hanging from the upside down trunk was a bloody, beaten and injured Reid.

"Oh, god," Morgan shook his head as he rushed forward. He pressed his fingers to Reid's neck and rejoiced at the pulse under it. It was a pulse, a beautiful beacon that he was still alive. The female officer unbuckled the restraints around Reid's wrists as Morgan held him. He brought him into his arms and laid him out and away from the car. The sun hit Reid's face giving him a look at the true extent of Reid's injuries.

"I'll call an ambulance," the female officer said. "I'll grab the medical supplies and blankets we've got in the car too."

"Morgan," Reid wheezed.

"I'm here, kid," Morgan almost cried. "I'm here. You're not with that bastard any more. I need you not to move."

"I-I can't see," Reid coughed harshly. "I-It hurts to move."

Morgan's hand hovered over Reid's face and his swollen eyes. The youngest of their team was barely recognizable through all the blood and bruises. "I know but I need you not to move. You're in bad shape but an ambulance is coming. Just hang on, kid. I'm so sorry we didn't find you sooner. You're going to be okay. Stay awake and keep talking."

"He broke my legs," Reid sobbed before letting out a rattle of harsh coughs. Morgan brought up Reid's pant legs and felt sick as he saw the damage. The splints around his legs were beginning to fall apart and a bandage was covered in blood with part of the bone visible out of the skin. The officer returned with blankets and a small medical bag.

"An ambulance is six minutes out, Agent Morgan."

Morgan covered Reid's body with two blankets and folded one under his head. He unscrewed a water bottle and brought it to Reid's lips. "Reid, drink some of this."

Reid remained silent. Morgan leaned down and listened to Reid's shallow breathing. "He's unconscious, dammit."

* * *

><p>Morgan climbed in the ambulance with his phone being held against his shoulder with his head.<p>

Hotch picked up the phone immediately. "Morgan, what is it?"

"I've got Reid," Morgan said quickly.

"What?" Hotch said with joy. "Is he okay? Where's Dell?"

"He pulled up to the road block and Reid managed to scream from the trunk. We shot out the tires when he tried to drive through the barrier. He took off into the bushes and the local department is searching for him. Reid is in bad shape but we're in the ambulance now. Hotch, I can barely recognize him. Dell has almost killed him. Just get to the hospital."

"I'll meet you at the hospital but I'm going to have Rossi and Blake join the officers in their search," Hotch said down the phone quickly. "Don't leave Reid's side till you have to. Morgan, I know he wouldn't want narcotics but he's going to need them."

"I won't and I'll tell the doctors," Morgan assured him before hanging up the phone. He shoved it back in his pocket and held Reid's uninjured hand with both of his own. He watched two paramedics place IVs into his friend. They placed an oxygen mask over his face and began cleaning what blood they could.

One of the paramedics shook her head at the state of Reid's leg. She turned to her partner. "Radio the hospital. He's going to need immediate surgery. Tell them they need to red line him to the OR. Agent, what's his blood type?"

"AB+," Morgan answered immediately. He turned to Reid and stroked his thumb over the back of his friend's hand. "Don't give up, kid. You need to survive. We can't lose you."

* * *

><p>Hotch walked into the waiting room where he found Morgan pacing up and down. They were alone in the room. "How is he?"<p>

"I don't know," Morgan shrugged sadly. "They took him away and told me they would bring news when they have it. Hotch, I could barely tell it was him. That son of bitch beat him near to death. He can't see because his eyes are swollen shut. I could see the bone sticking out of his leg. I didn't go after Dell. Have they got him?"

"They're still looking," Hotch said. "You did the right thing going to Reid first. We'll find Dell but getting back Reid is the most important thing. Are you okay? I heard Dell took a shot at you."

"I'm fine, I dived out of the way. He gave me a license with the name Darren Welsh on. Did they recover it from the road?"

"They did and Garcia has already checked it out. None of the details match any records. The real Darren Welsh is fifty four and bald. It was a fake. We have a picture though. The roadblock camera we set up caught his face and we have the license. We're going to catch him and he'll pay for what he's done. Garcia and JJ are also flying here."

* * *

><p><strong>Ten hours later<strong>

Morgan began to close his eyes as exhaustion tried to take over him. He straightened in his chair and gave himself a little shake. JJ and Garcia had arrived and now sat together across from him. Hotch focused in the door, waiting for the doctor to come and give them news about the youngest of the team. Every attempt to gain some news was only met by disappointment.

The door opened and a middle aged doctor walked in with a look of exhaustion on his face. "Spencer Reid family."

"Is he okay?" Hotch spoke first. "I'm his medical contact. We're his family, you can speak with all of us."

"It was touch and go in the operation room. His heart stopped once during the surgery but we brought him back. My biggest concern are his legs. The damage to both legs is very extensive. We've had to place multiple pins in the bones of his leg due to the severity of the breaks. We've also placed a metal brace on both legs to keep them stabilized and still while they heal. It will take months before they heal fully and even more time before his legs are capable of withstanding the pressure of rehabilitation. We've started him on a strong dose of antibiotics due to some of his wounds being infected. We're keeping a close eye on the infection as it can lead to complications if we can't get it under control."

"What complications?" JJ asked.

"His body isn't strong right now," the doctor sighed. "He's been through a tremendous amount of abuse and torture. We need to keep him calm and avoid putting any stress on his heart. He has four broken ribs but by some miracle they avoided piercing his lungs. Burns scars on his stomach which we suspect are from a cattle prod, we've seen the burns before on other patients. A broken finger on his left hand, a very small stab wound to his arm and some bruising around his wrists from being restrained. He's sustained multiple blows to the head which have caused multiple cuts which we've stitched up. He had a rather large cut under a bandage which looks to the be the oldest of the cuts. Spencer also has very deep bruising over seventy five percent of his body."

Garcia let out a small sob and leaned against Morgan for support.

The doctor continued. "He can't see due to the swelling around his eyes. He's received such strong and repeated blows to the face that it has bruised very severely and is very swollen. We're giving him medication to bring the swelling down but it'll be a few days before he'll be able to see. Even then, I'll have to check that his eyesight hasn't been damaged. He may have some trouble speaking too. We found a dark bruise around his neck and it looks like someone strangled him."

"That son of a bitch," Morgan growled before taking a deep breath and clenching his fist.

"His throat is swollen but he's breathing on his own. He has an oxygen mask on to help him and it must stay on till we can give him a oxygen cannula. Would you like to see him? He's in a private room with a guard outside as requested."

"What about his pain?" Hotch questioned.

"We've had to put him on a morphine drip and we will keep him on a level of pain medication that will allow him to recover comfortably. Without the morphine, he most likely wouldn't survive with the pain for very long. His heart wouldn't be able to take the stress of his pain."

"Please take us to see him," Hotch said sadly.

All four of them followed the doctor to the private room down the corridor. He opened the door to show them Spencer Reid. Except they couldn't see Spencer Reid. All they saw was the broken and bruised figure that used to be Reid.

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the late update but I haven't been well the last week or so due to a cold and chest cough. Most of my family has it so I couldn't really avoid it. I'm happy that you're all still enjoying this and I hope that you all had a nice Christmas. My favorite new toy I got was my new hand mixer. I have lots of baking planned. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you soon.  
><strong>

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. They are brilliant and they made my Christmas. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own (There might be more than usual as cold medication is making me feel a little drowsy).**

Garcia walked over to the the bed with every step more effort than the last. She just couldn't believe it was her junior g-man laying in the bed. Every inch of him seemed covered by either bruises or white bandages. Her hand hovered over his swollen eyes. She let out a small sob and brought her over her mouth. Hotch stepped up behind her and put his arm around her. "He'll be okay, Garcia. He's strong."

"I can barely tell it's him," she cried, her cheeks already moist with tears. "That son of a bitch almost killed him. I can't imagine how scared he was when he was with Dell. I want to touch him but I'm scared of hurting him."

"Hold his hand," Morgan instructed. "You can hold his hand, Garcia. I think it'll be nice if he knows you're here."

Garcia reached out and brought Reid's hand into her own. She held it lovingly and stroked her thumb over the back of it. She leaned forward to his ear and whispered quietly. "I'm here, Reid. We are all here for you. You're safe now and that monster will never touch you again. Just rest and we'll be here when you wake up."

As she rose up, she caught sight of JJ crying. "JJ, are you okay?"

"He's been through a lot and I just hope he comes out of this without any life changing problems," JJ sighed shakily. "He's a good man who leads a good life. I don't understand why bad things keeps happening to him."

"I don't think any of us understand why bad things keep happening to him," Morgan said. "We need to make Dell suffer for what he has done. He's not only hurt Reid physically but mentally. Hotch, Reid probably saw the motel owner get killed. He was forced to watch someone die again. That is going to have an effect on him."

"We'll be here to help him through those bad effects," Garcia spoke up. "I'm going to stay here with him. I can't leave him. Not when he's like this. I stayed with him when he was shot in the neck and I want to be with him now."

"There is no-one better to take care of him," Hotch smiled sadly. "Morgan, I want you to stay here too. Until Dell is in custody, I want Reid under protection. This has also hit you hard and the best place for you is by his side."

Morgan simply nodded. He didn't argue because every word Hotch had said was true. Every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was Reid hanging from the trunk of Dell's car by his wrists. "I'll take care of him."

"We'll find Dell," Hotch assured him.

* * *

><p>Morgan watched as Garcia covered Reid with another blanket. Her motherly actions acting almost like a shield to stop herself from thinking about all the horrible abuse her friend had suffered. She tenderly kissed the back of Reid's hand and let out a shaky breath. "You just sleep, baby boy. I'm going to pamper you silly when you wake up."<p>

"I bet he won't moan about you fussing over him this time," Morgan said before taking a sip of his extra strong coffee. "Garcia, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," she nonchalantly shrugged.

"Baby girl, it's me. You can't lie to me."

Garcia gently sat back in her chair. "I'm so upset, Morgan. I don't want to cry though. I want Reid to hear my voice when he wakes up and not the sound of my tears. He doesn't need to worry about anything but himself. I hate Dell for what he's done to Reid. Not only has he done all this but he's given Reid memories that will stay with him for the rest of his life. Memories that will cause him so much pain. He already has enough bad memories. He doesn't need any more."

"It's okay to cry, Garcia. I understand your reasons for not wanting to cry but I know how much Reid means to you. He means so much all of us. We'll be by his side throughout his recovery. We can pamper him, put some meat on his bones while he's on bed rest and give him a stress free atmosphere. We can give him the full on Garcia experience."

Garcia let out a small smile. "I know some great recipes that are full of calories."

"Think about Reid's future and not what happened. Plan all your pampering for him. Don't focus on the terrible things you saw Dell do to him. Focus on how you can help him forget those memories."

* * *

><p>Hotch shook his head as he stared at the evidence board in front of him. Dell was still on the loose after shooting a deputy in the arm and escaping the police. Having Reid back was brilliant but the fact his attacker and torturer was still out there made his skin crawl. Reid didn't need to wake up to news that Dell was still out there.<p>

"We'll get him, Hotch," Blake said from behind him. "The department won't stop till they get him and neither will we."

"No, we won't stop," Hotch nodded. "It's late though and we need sleep if we're going to find Dell. We need to stay sharp and we're running on fumes. The surrounding states are on alert and we have road blocks. Tell everyone to go to the local hotel and get some sleep."

"I would argue with you but you're right," Blake agreed. "We need to have clear minds when Dell makes his move. I'll pass on the message."

"Blake, do you know why I sent you with Rossi to search for Dell with the others? You can remain calm when the situation needs it."

Blake stepped forward. "I know that this is having a hard affect on you. It's okay to admit you are struggling with what Dell did to Reid."

Hotch rubbed his tired eyes. "I'm the leader of this team and sometimes I can take that responsibility. I can deal with everything that comes with the role of being the leader. Sometimes though, I can't handle the pressure. Dell called my phone every time and I had to listen as the youngest member of my team was brutally tortured. I listened as Reid cried and told me how much pain he was in. I helped bring him to this team. He could have done anything he wanted but he came to this team. I thank the world for giving the FBI a genius like him and he's done so much good. What if he blames me for all the pain he's gone through? By bringing him to this team, I brought him into all this danger. He's lost so much."

"Hey," Blake said gently. "He won't blame you for anything because you haven't done anything wrong. Reid has always known the dangers of being with the FBI and it has never stopped him. You know why. Coming into this team also brought him a family that he never had growing up. Hotch, he'll be okay."

"I hope so," Hotch smiled sadly.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Five hours later<strong>

Morgan groaned gently as he woke up. He checked through the blinds to see two guards now on duty. He checked his gun and knew he shouldn't have fallen asleep but he hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. Garcia had fallen asleep with half her body on the chair and her head and upper body on the bed. Her hand still held Reid's hand in a caring embrace. He took a spare blanket from the bedside table and covered her up.

"O'rgan," a muffled voice filled the room. Morgan rushed to the other side of the bed and saw Reid's mouth was open through the plastic of the oxygen mask.

"Kid, it's Morgan. Don't try to move. You're in hospital and you're safe."

Garcia rose from her seat and noticed Morgan talking to Reid. "Is he awake?"

"Gar...cia," Reid slurred quietly.

She held his hand against her face. "It's me. You're safe now. I'm here."

"My...angel," Reid sighed painfully as he gripped Garcia's hand with what little strength he had.

Garcia let out a little sob before kissing the back of his hand. "I'm your angel if you want me to be. I've got my knight here too. Morgan is your knight too."

"I can't seee," Reid slurred before his grip on Garcia's hand loosened. His mouth closed and he fell back into a peaceful slumber. Garcia's lip quivered as she kept hold of his hand. Morgan walked over to her and held her as she broke down. She cried into his chest but never let go of Reid's hand.

"Let it out," Morgan soothed. "It's okay. Just let it out."

* * *

><p>Hotch gasped as he jolted up in his bed. He turned on the lamp quickly and shook away the dream state that hung over him. He rubbed his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. The small hours of sleep he had managed to get had been anything but peaceful. He had dreamed about Dell torturing Reid but in his dream they had found Reid dumped near a river after being strangled. Every member of his team had faded away in the dream. They wouldn't survive if they lost him and Hotch knew that even in his dreams.<p>

His cellphone began to buzz on the bedside table. Hotch grabbed it and opened it up. "This is Hotchner."

"Agent Hotchner, this is Officer Kate Marks. I was the one who helped your agent with Agent Reid. We've found something in the woods. You need to come straight away."

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. There are some major twists coming up which I hope you all enjoy. I still have so much more to play with in this story. Emily will be making her appearance in the next chapter for all those who are wondering. Well, this is a short intro. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
><strong>

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. You're absolutely amazing and I love you all for being such great readers. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Hotch couldn't believe the sight in front of him. He had rushed down to meet with Officer Marks and had made the journey to the secluded forest area in record time. He stared at the body on the floor. Officer Marks came to his side. "Our search is over."

"He's dead," Hotch said in disbelief as he stood before the corpse. Laying cold and still on the muddy ground was Dell. His body filled with stab wounds and defensive wounds while dried blood stained Dell's pale and cold skin. "I don't understand."

"Someone murdered him," Officer Marks said before going to the other side of the body. "Forensics has done the preliminary work on the scene and body and we're going to rush the autopsy. Do we have another unsub we need to search for? Dell escaped during our pursuit of him and from what I've seen, he clearly isn't afraid to kill. Who could have managed this?"

"I don't know but we need to find who did this. I have a feeling that this isn't anywhere near over."

* * *

><p><span><strong>A few hours later<strong>

Garcia watched nervously as the nurse replaced the oxygen mask. She watched the her place the oxygen cannula under Reid's nose and hook it over his ears. "Are you sure he'll be okay without the mask?" Garcia asked.

"His oxygen levels are coming up and the doctor feels comfortable switching him to this. I'll be back in an hour to give him some more fluids. Call for a nurse if anything happens or you have any questions."

Garcia nodded and turned back to Reid as the nurse left. "Did you hear that Reid? Your oxygen levels are coming up. You're fighting through all this. I'm going to spoil you silly when you wake up."

"Don't like to be spoiled," Reid whispered causing Garcia to let out a gasp of joy. She held his hand tightly. "Still...can't see."

"Your eyes are swollen due to the beating, kid," Morgan spoke up. "Once the swelling goes down, you'll be able to see again. The doctor says it might take a few days. How are you feeling?"

"Did you get...him?" Reid croaked.

"Not yet," Morgan sighed. "We'll catch him though and make him pay for what he did to you."

"I'mmm not weak," Reid coughed before grimacing in pain as his broken ribs made themselves known. Morgan rushed out of the room and returned quickly with ice chips as Garcia helped Reid through the pain. He picked up an ice chip and placed it to Reid's lips. They opened and he placed the ice chip on his friend's tongue. He gave three more ice chips to Reid before placing the cup down.

"You're not weak, kid," Morgan soothed. "You're one of the strongest people I know. Does your throat feel better?"

"Yes," the young genius sighed weakly. "I'm so tired. Am I on drugs?"

Garcia and Morgan exchanged brief glances. They knew Reid wouldn't like being on morphine but there wasn't any other option. Garcia knew his heart wouldn't take the stress of the pain and she couldn't lose him after everything he had gone through.

Morgan spoke first. "Kid, you're on morphine. Your body is in a bad shape and your heart stopped during surgery. You need to rest and keep all stress to a minimum. I'm going to be here and keep an eye on you. I won't let anything happen regarding the pain medication. We wouldn't be able to bear seeing you in pain and this is best thing. We'll take care of you."

Garcia frowned as she watched Reid's bottom lip quiver. "Sweetie, what's wrong? Do you want me to get a nurse?"

"I was...scared," Reid breathed heavily before his body relaxed back into the bed. His grip on Garcia's hand slackened signalling he had fallen back to sleep. Garcia leaned over him and kissed his forehead.

"You don't need to be scared any more," she whispered sweetly. "You're back with family."

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown<strong>

"He thought he could get ahead of me," the man vented as he rocked back and forth on the dirty motel bed. "He was never the favorite. Father loves me the most. He'll love me even better when I get him out. I won't be stupid. Never going to be stupid. Can't be bad like the last time."

* * *

><p>Hotch walked over to the computer as a video call came through. He answered it and saw Kevin Lynch come on the screen. "Kevin, have you got anything?"<p>

"Forensics sent me the report and they found DNA on Dell's body. I'm still waiting to get a hit back from that DNA search but I can now tell you the real identity of Dell. I couldn't find him through his picture because he was reported missing over ten years ago when he was eighteen. His real name is Declan Wilson. His parents reported him missing after they found signs of a struggle in his room along with small traces of blood. Here's what he looked like at eighteen."

Hotch looked at the photo that popped up on the screen. The young man in the photo did look like Dell but had blond hair instead of dark brown and had brown eyes instead of blue. Declan Wilson. It was strange knowing that bastard's real name. He had changed his appearance to avoid being found. "Kevin, did he have a criminal record before he was taken?"

"No, he was a model student and had a place at Yale. He was kidnapped a month before he was set to leave."

"Kevin, alert me when you get the results from the DNA found. I want to know who killed Declan. I also want you to send everything on Declan that you have. Carey Lock clearly kidnapped him and for a reason and I want to know that reason."

"Yes sir," Kevin nodded before disconnecting the video call.

Hotch turned around to see Rossi leaning against the desk. "I heard everything. Hotch, what if Carey kidnapped more than one person? Carey in is prison but you saw the lengths that Declan went to trying to get him out of prison. He kidnapped a federal agent, killed a motel owner and was willing to kill as long as it got Carey out of prison. He failed. You saw the overkill on his body. He was stabbed repeatedly, his face cut up and a fight clearly went on. Carey clearly took Declan to brainwash him into being killer. We both know though that he must have seen a killer instinct emerging from Declan to take him."

Hotch realized Rossi's train of thought. "Carey Lock had more than one protégée."

"I think Declan Wilson wasn't the only protégée, Hotch. We have another unsub and he killed Declan because he's jealous. He didn't take any precautions to hide evidence of what he had done. He left DNA and the way he kills is erratic. He's disorganized which makes him more dangerous than Declan."

"I'm keeping Reid under protection. Our new unsub might try to finish what Declan started."

* * *

><p>Blake and JJ walked into the hospital room to see Morgan reading a magazine while Garcia slept in a chair next to Reid's bed.<p>

"I tried to get her to go to the hotel," Morgan said. "I just wanted her to get some proper rest but she refused and said an angel doesn't leave her charge. Reid woke up earlier and called her an angel. He was a little more coherent last time he woke up."

"That's good," Blake smiled. "Has he had any trouble?"

"Nothing too bad. He coughed and his broken ribs made themselves known. What Dell did has affected him?"

"How much?" JJ questioned.

"He got a little upset before he fell back to sleep. He said he was scared and then went to sleep. His voice shook so much and the fear in his voice, well, it makes me want to kill Dell even more."

"We have news," Blake said. "Morgan, Dell is dead."

Morgan's head snapped up to face her. "What?"

"We found his body in the forest. He'd been stabbed multiple times, parts of his body mutilated and had defensive wounds. His real name is Declan Wilson. He was kidnapped when was eighteen by Carey Lock we suspect and either brainwashed or manipulated into becoming a protégée to him. We suspect Declan was murdered by another protégée of Carey. Our new unsub is disorganized and is capable of anything."

"Do you think he'll come after Reid?" Morgan asked.

"He'll stay guarded till we find Declan's killer. He left DNA and we're hoping to get a hit."

Morgan hit his fist against his arm chair. "It's not fair!" he growled in a low voice. "He's dead and he won't pay for what he did to Reid. The son of a bitch who killed him gave him an easy way out. Declan or Dell, whatever he wanted to call himself, tortured Reid and caused him so much fear and pain. It's not fair. Reid was left fighting for his life and he's going to have to fight even more to get his legs back to normal."

"I know it isn't fair," JJ sighed before brushing her hand through her hair. "I wish Declan was still alive so I could kill him all over again but he's dead and that means Spence may not be in danger any more. I know why you're angry, Morgan. It's part he won't pay for what he did. The other part of your anger is the fact you didn't get the chance to get revenge with your own hands. Don't deny it."

"That's enough," Blake snapped before taking a calming breath. "I know this is a difficult time for everyone but arguing with each other isn't helping."

"Blake's right," Morgan sighed before resting back into his chair. "I'm sorry for losing my temper."

"Me too," JJ apologized. "I'm sorry but it isn't easy seeing Spence like this. He just got over being shot and we almost lost him again with all of this."

Garcia moved in her sleep but settled after a moment. JJ brought a blanket over her. "She must be exhausted."

"She's not the only one but I can't leave Reid," Morgan said.

"Morgan, JJ and myself can look after Reid for a while. You need a proper sleep, a shower and something in your stomach other than coffee. We don't know when this will be over and you can't stay in this room forever. We'll look after him. I promise."

"Blake, I don't want him to be upset if he wakes up and needs me."

"He'll understand," JJ smiled. "Go and get some proper rest. We'll call if anything happens."

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm so sorry for my delay in posting my updates. I know that it's been over two weeks since my last update but I've had some stuff happen over the last two weeks. I had a rough time emotionally last week, I've had three fingers on my right hand strapped up after an accident involving some heavy stuff falling on them and had a bad fit yesterday. I'm doing better now that I can type a bit better. Really sorry for the delay in updating. Thank you for staying with this story. Enjoy and I hope to hear from you all soon.  
><strong>

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. They are wonderful, amazing and a brilliant happiness booster for me. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Emily walked numbly through the hospital, she had seen the news on a website and couldn't stay away. She brought up her credentials to the guards outside and stepped into the room after they stepped aside. Blake and JJ both lifted their heads at her sudden appearance but her attention was drawn to the hospital bed where Garcia was asleep and holding one her best friend's hands. JJ came to her side.

"Why didn't you call me?" Emily said tearfully. "I had to read the news on the internet to find out about Reid being taken."

"We're still working on the case," JJ tried to explain.

Emily shook her head and went to Reid's bedside. "I will always come when you need me! Look at him, JJ. I deserved to know as soon as you found him. You should have called me to help you find him."

"Emily," Reid moaned. "Emily, is that you?"

Garcia awoke groggily from her sleep. Emily sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Reid's cheek with a feather light touch. "Hey, Reid. It's me," she said, her voice cracking.

Emily accepted Garcia's hug immediately but kept one hand touching Reid's bruised cheek. No words were needed between Garcia and herself. They shared a bond that she hoped would never be broken. She felt Garcia shake in her arms and knew her heart was fragile. Garcia stepped back and stroked Emily's hair. "I've missed you so much. I'm sorry we didn't call, Emily."

"I'm here now and that is all that matters," Emily smiled sadly before turning back to Reid. "Reid, are you still awake?"

"I really want to see you but I can't yet," Reid wheezed before licking his dry lips. Blake grabbed a jug and left the room to get some ice chips and cold water.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere for a while. Oh, Reid."

"Don't cry," Reid said quietly. "I don't want to upset you."

"You're not upsetting me," Emily sighed before wiping away tears creeping down her cheeks. "I'm upset at the fact someone hurt you and I don't understand how anyone could hurt you because you're the best man I know."

Reid's bottom lip quivered and sob escaped his lips. "I-I thought I-I was going to die."

"Don't get upset," Emily soothingly spoke. "You're safe now."

"I-I got someone killed," he hiccuped. "He shot a man and his blood hit me. W-Why wasn't I good?"

Blake arrived back in the room with a jug of iced water and a plastic cup. She poured some water into it and placed a straw in the cup. Garcia brought the bed up carefully while Blake brought the straw to his lips. "Reid, it's Blake, I want you to drink some water, only small sips."

Reid winced as the straw touched his stitched lip but relished the feeling of the soothing cold on his sandpaper throat. The water was more precious to him than anything. His abductor had denied him both food and water. Blake brought the cup away causing a small whimper to leave him. "You can have some more in a few minutes. We can't upset your stomach now."

JJ stepped forward and held Reid's hand. "Spence, I have something to tell you. The man whom kidnapped you is dead. The police found his body in the woods. His real name was Declan Wilson."

"Good," Reid said through gritted teeth. He wheezed and clenched the blanket with his uninjured hand as memories assaulted his mind. "I...just wanted him to stop. He broke my legs..because I ran."

"Reid, calm down," Emily said gently. "Don't get lost in the memories."

"I don't want to talk about it," Reid pleaded. "I don't want to talk about anything that happened to me or about Declan. Please don't."

"Shhh," Garcia said immediately. "We won't talk about it. Go back to sleep, sweetie. You can't let yourself get stressed. Go to sleep. You'll be safe and we'll watch over you."

Garcia carefully stroked her hand through his hair till he fell back to sleep while the rest of the team stayed silent. Emily brought her hand to Garcia's hand and  
>held it tightly. "You're an angel."<p>

Garcia let out a small laugh before looking to Reid. "He said the same thing."

She turned to the others. "No-one talks to him about this till he is ready. He can't deal with that right now. We keep him safe and then we will explain everything to him when he's ready. He went through so much pain and he doesn't need to relieve it."

The silence in the room was a silent agreement between them all to not talk about what Reid had gone through while they were around him. He deserved peace after so much horror.

* * *

><p>Hotch stood outside the interrogation room where Carey Lock waited. Rossi came next to him and let out a deep sigh. "You don't have to go in there, Hotch. I can do this for you."<p>

"No, I need to do this," Hotch said. "It's my responsibility to make sure Reid is kept safe and to do that I need the name of the other man kidnapped by Carey. Reid's gone through a lot working for the FBI but I've seen him grow through each tragedy that he's gone through. You should have seen him the first time I met him."

"What was he like?" Rossi asked.

"A lot shyer than he is now. He profiled me immediately after I asked him to. He was nervous but there was something special about him. It wasn't his mind. There was something in his eyes. I saw the strength he kept hidden away. This team wouldn't have survived all these years without that strength. I can think of a lot of cases that could have gone the wrong way without him. I don't care for him enough."

"What do you mean?"

"He's alone too much," Hotch said honestly. "He was alone when he was walking home the night he was taken. That son of a bitch Declan dragged him to an alley and no-one was there to help him. He was alone when he was being tortured. He lives alone, spends most weekends on his own and he's gone through life changing events on his own. I know he's there with us sometimes but as more time goes on, I know that he needs us more. We all have a breaking point and I think Reid is near his. We can't let him go over that breaking point because we'll never get him back."

"We won't let him reach that point, Hotch. We're a team and we don't let one of our own fall."

Hotch smiled at Rossi before composing himself. "I need to speak with Carey."

"Good luck. I'll be here if you need support."

"Thanks."

Hotch walked into the room with a stoic composure on his face. Carey looked up and gave Hotch a small smile.

"I'm Agent Hotchner with the FBI. I'm here to ask you about Declan Wilson."

"I'm not sure I know who that is," Carey shrugged.

"Let's not play games, Carey. Declan went missing when he was eighteen years old and he doesn't pop up after ten years and want to free you for no reason. He kidnapped, tortured and almost killed a federal agent. You killed four people in their homes before being caught but there is something more to you. You wanted your work to continue at all costs so you took Declan when he was eighteen and brainwashed him into becoming your protégée. He wasn't the only one though, was he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Agent Hotchner. I have fans out there. Maybe this Declan is one of these fans."

"Declan Wilson is dead. He was murdered not long after we rescued my agent from him."

Hotch saw something spark in Carey's eyes. His behaviour shifted into one of insecurity.

"You should have seen the wounds on Declan. In fact, you can," Hotch said, placing the file on the table and opening it to show photos of Declan's body. Carey grabbed the photos and looked at them intently. Hotch had him now, he knew it.

"There is some major overkill. The coroner told us that he was stabbed even after he was dead. Now, I'm guessing your other protégée is very jealous over the fact you chose Carey to help you escape. You knew what Declan was planning. There is no use in lying."

Carey's hand shook as he held the photos. "No, not my son."

"Declan wasn't your son, Carey."

"Not by blood but he was my son. His parents didn't truly know what he wanted. I did though. I rescued him and I showed him everything he would need to continue my work and then to eventually create his own. My son is dead," Carey said shakily. "That stupid boy did this."

"Care to share a name?"

"He was never good enough!" Carey yelled angrily. "He was nowhere near my Declan's level."

"GIVE ME A NAME!" Hotch shouted as he lost his sense of calm. "Declan is dead. I want the name of the other man you kidnapped and brainwashed."

Declan held his tongue and stared at Hotch. "I'm not giving you his name. He may have killed Declan but he's the last mark of my work and I intend to ensure he's kept free. If you want him, you find him yourself."

Hotch rushed forward and grabbed Declan by the collar, he slammed him into the wall angrily and ignored Rossi rushing in.

"Your favourite student is dead," Hotch growled. "I don't care about your mark being in the world or that Declan is dead. I hope he's burning in hell after what he did to my agent. I want a name!"

"My lips are staying shut," Carey smirked.

Rossi grabbed Hotch's fist as he tried to hit Carey and pulled him out of the room. The other guards came into the room and secured Carey. Hotch stepped back from Rossi and clenched his fists. "I shouldn't have lost control like that."

"I want you to visit Reid," Rossi said. "Reid's kidnapping is affecting you more than I thought. Go to the hospital and take a break from the case."

"I can't. I have to find the unsub."

"Hotch, you may be the leader of this team but you're also Reid's friend. Go to the hospital and sit with him for a while. That's an order."

**Please review**


End file.
